The present invention relates to a gripper assembly for clamping a sheet material article, such as a newspaper or newspaper insert, that is to be transported by the gripper assembly.
A known gripper assembly for gripping a sheet material article, such as a newspaper, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,056. The gripper assembly disclosed in this patent has a movable clamp member which is held in clamping engagement with an article by a pawl arrangement. The pawl arrangement includes a wheel which is connected to the movable clamp member. After the wheel has been rotated to a predetermined position, a pawl engages a gap in the wheel to hold the gripper in clamping engagement with the article. The movable clamp member is biased to an open position by a spring.